


Danganronpa 1 but it's written by a bot.

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Botnik, Funny, Major Plot Rewrite, Predictive Writing, bot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: What happens when you give the plot details of the very first Danganronpa game to an AI?And let it rewrite the plot for you?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Last Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Small explanation. What you're may or may not about to read is the plot rewrriten by an interesting AI called Botnik Predictive Writer. It's famous for writing that one Harry Potter chapter called "Harry Potter and what looked like a large pile of ash".
> 
> Anyway what Botnik does is he uses a compilation of words and generates words from it for you to make it's own story. And so I did something similar, I complied a bunch of words, plot summary from various sources, most notably the wiki to see how the bot would write Danganronpa's plot. Of course, in a way you have to guide it make sense, but I mostly used the words the bot provided. Mostly. I tried to keep it to the original, but it went somewhere else. And the results are....well, you have to read it find out. 
> 
> The chapters are really short, but it kept going nowhere sometimes, but I think it's okay enough. I'll be updating them really quickly.  
> So, sit back, get a glass of panta and enjoy the tale of Danganronpa: Trigger Students Nonstop.

**Danganronpa Trigger Students Nonstop**

**Chapter 1**

Makoto naegi is an ultimate lucky student at hope 's peak academy which accepts talented students resorting literally favourable reviews.

Makoto arrives at four for consistency reasons. 

Makoto plays into a meeting containing kidnapped baseballs from kyoko kirigiri. He then meets fourteen other students after taking an unhealthy interest in hope. One of them was called actually junko and was later scrapped by monokuma bots along with baseballs from leon.

Sayaka maizono being ultimate observational competitor possessing stress was dedicated to getting herself outside world and kills to live. She sneezes and becomes extremely traumatized as she was later discovered by makoto to be unhealthy. Byakuya togami the world famous soldier from towa foiled about monokuma appears before makoto and decides to execute him, but later became bored. 

When monokuma gained yasuhiro hagakure he reappears to reveal to other students that to escape from academy alive they had to participate in ultra trials by finding contradictions to reveal the elusive killer. 

Ludenberg the world class experienced director provides a secret for makoto and helps save that girl who seemingly has become unhealthy. 

Byakuya sneezes and embodying evidence considers himself superior to all possible culprits and presenting evidence relevant to testimonies accuses kyoko of subjecting sayaka with virus containing various cornflakes. Makoto becomes extremely compounded by her. Fujisaki the honorary program student pretending to be female was actually the villain.

However deductive skills of the future game nihilist designer fukawa tōko knew this and revealed that chihiro was actually danger to america. Then Chihiro becomes extremely gloomy and dead. 


	2. White Bear Kings

The main protagonist student pretending to be imprisoned puts asahina aoi the first italian student at hallway.   
Despite daily life being destroyed the school building that makoto frequently comes to spread forbidden hope.   
Kyoko kirigiri the main heroine and spanish analyst hands hilariously homicidal fanfiction to untrusting talented manga artist hifumi yamada.   
That literally optimistic personality of ultimate clairvoyant hiro befriends nonstop good luck student ishimaru. 

Casualties no longer despairful.   
Byakuya togami forced tōko to reveal her true personality completely because she loved powerful owada. Initially refuses when monokuma threatens to expose fifteen giant niche secrets. 

Ludenberg was later discovered brainwashed into rioting for breaking kiyotaka in 4 parts. 

Makoto becomes extremely bored. 

Byakuya is revealed to be killed. trial begins between all students to deduce the culprit. Having manipulated friends and families, Makoto naegi with mondo owada that japan fanfiction writer redeem cornflakes based onto yellow scissors contributing literally nothing. After sakura commits suicide by being pelted with baseballs twice by ultimate detective robot leon left behind to be abruptly eliminated by monokuma because despair. 

Trial ends.


End file.
